


All I Want For Christmas Is To Be Left Alone. Ok, And Maybe You

by crabsthinkfishfly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Christmas AU, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, They Go SwimmingTM, i guess thats all i write huh, i love pidge so much hhhhhh, pidge is all of us, well theyre dumbasses anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabsthinkfishfly/pseuds/crabsthinkfishfly
Summary: It's Christmas and, whomp whomp, Keith is sitting alone in his room. Christmas fluff ensues, in which Lance forces Keith to leave and go swimming with him.I wonder what comes next? *sarcastic jazz hands*





	All I Want For Christmas Is To Be Left Alone. Ok, And Maybe You

**Author's Note:**

> This has no beta-ing or plot, so enjoy some christmas swimming fluff that i wrote on christmas but literally never finished
> 
> any one shots or aus you have any prompts for? I'm currently taking commissions

Keith had never had a diary before. He failed to see the use of them, at least until shit hit the fan. Now they were kind of a therapist to him. Was that the right analogy? He wasn't sure - there weren't really any openings for therapists in space, and before space, Keith never needed to vent his feelings. He knew it was unhealthy to keep emotions bottled up - or at least he'd read it somewhere - so here he was, venting to an inanimate object.

So that's why he was alone in his room, in the dark, on Christmas.

It wasn't that he wasn't allowed, after all, it was the team's day off. It was just that the others couldn't understand why he wanted to be alone on Christmas. Especially after Hunk had told Allura.

Now everyone was looking for him under Allura's orders - she was determined to participate in the Earth tradition. He really didn't want to face anyone on Christmas, mainly because he had just divulged all of his flaws to an inanimate object that seemed to know him more than the rest of his team, who, as he'd like to point out, he lived with. And he'd pointed out the issues he had with each person (mostly how he couldn't interact with them which was entirely his fault).

"Keith, you gotta come out." Lance's voice was getting really close, but it made sense that he would target Keith's own room. It wasn't exactly rocket science.

"Why?"

"Because if we have to suffer through this, then you do too. Plus, Allura is really excited about this, you can't let her down, can you?"

Keith put his book away and looked up at Lance. Once Lance had a satisfactory view of Keith's face, Keith rolled his eyes. Hey, you gotta make those eye rolls count, y'know?

"And you're here to make Allura happy, I'd wager," Keith smiled up at Lance sweetly, pairing almost scathing words with angelic sweetness. It was funny to watch people scramble to tell what he meant.

"What? What do you mean? No! It's not like my life revolves around her," Lance laughed and smiled, but even Keith could tell it was super awkward. His heart just wasn't in it - Lance had never been a good liar.

"If that's so, then you won't mind putting her wishes off for an hour and going swimming with me for an hour," Keith said, he raised an eyebrow at Lance and smiled. He was totally flirting, but it was mild. Lance wouldn't notice.

"Mm," Lance murmured, appraising Keith, "You're totally on."

Keith laughed when Lance sprinted off, probably to get changed or something. He knew he should go out and interact with the team - it was Christmas after all, but all he really wanted to do was hang out with Lance.

He would definitely be able to do this - it was Christmas. And he wouldn't have to experience the usual social anxiety today, because it was just Lance. Lance didn't trigger his social anxiety anymore, but like, it was never severe social anxiety, more like h was a severe introvert who didn't like to interact with people otherwise he felt like he was boring people and they really didn't deserve to have to speak to him.

So that was fun.

"Keith, are you ready?" Lance asked from the doorway.

"Fokkin' ready," Keith called back.

Lance laughed, "Hurry up then."

Keith obliged, and they walked toward the pool in silence.

"If I remember right, there are two pools, and I'm pretty sure one's a bit weird, so we go right I believe."

And almost to prove a point, a slight breeze blew in from the left hallway, the one where the acclaimed 'kind of weird pool' was, and on it an odd smell. Not an unpleasant smell, but it made you want to crinkle your nose up.

"And off we go," Keith said, tugging on Lance's arm, trying to get away from the smell.

"Okay," Lance replied happily. He allowed himself to be dragged away from the hallway with the weird smell and into the right hallway.

Not that it mattered, soon enough they were lost.

And they could hear Allura calling both of their names.

Caught up in a bout of selfishness, Keith tugged on Lance's arm again, breaking into a run. He had decided that he didn't want to share Lance this time.

"This way," Keith whispered, pulling Lance through a small door.

It was a tiny storage unit, which felt awfully cliche, given that they were hiding from someone and Keith was hopelessly in love with the person he had been trapped in there with.

It was like a badly written rom-com.

Lance wordlessly opened the door after about two seconds (all of which Kith had avoided looking at Lance's face) and they tumbled out.

"So I checked the built-in map - yes we have them, yes I'm not that dumb - and we're about two turns away from the pool. If worse comes to worst we can lock ourselves inside the changing rooms. Uh, you have togs, right?"

"Yep. But you weren't expecting to come swimming, so the question is, do you?"

"Uh, not with me, no," Lance said, wincing a bit.

"You're not skinny dipping, and that, my friend, is not up for debate."

Lance grinned, "Why? Are you in love with me? So in love that you couldn't bear to look at my sexy body when you know you can't have it."

Keith smacked him, "Fuck you."

"No you."

"If you turn this into a meme I can and will eat your toes."

"Ooh, who knew Keith was so kinky."

"Fuck off Lance, or I swear I'll push you in the pool."

"Ha," Lance scoffed, "We're too far away- oh. Oh, okay. Hang on, I'm just gonna--" He sprinted over to the changing room.

There was a click and a loud cackling. So Lance had locked him out.

It was as if thought Keith didn't know how long he took to get changed. Keith would be able to get changed before Lance was done.

He glanced around to make sure Lance hadn't come out yet and slipped into the water with a small gasp. It was kind of cold.

And the water was . . . misty? Why did it look like fog hanging over a lake? It was cool but . . . odd.

"Keith? Keith, where are you? Keith?"

From below the water, Keith could see Lance getting closer to the edge. He lunged up and grabbed a hold of Lance's ankle and pulled him in.

"Keith!" Lance shrieked as he was pulled in. "Keith, what the fuck? It's cold!"

"You'll get used to it," Keith replied smugly, swimming lazy circles around Lance. He ducked underwater.

Lance followed him under, tapping Keith insistently.

Keith opened his eyes (it didn't hurt) and smiled at Lance. Softly. He smiled softly because Lance's goddamn eyes were beautiful.

He had to come up for air though (unfortunately, he reckoned he'd be happy dying so long as he could look at those eyes) and he spluttered a bit. 

Mainly because Lance decided to hop up on the edge. And Keith had forgotten that he was in togs.

"Keith, you okay?" Lance asked worriedly.

"Yep," Keith coughed. 

"You're a dumbass."

"But I'm your dumbass."

"Sure," Lance raised his eyebrows.

"I'm in your team, aren't I?" Keith spluttered indignantly.

"You don't need to be in the team to be my dumbass," Lance grinned, lightly kicking the water with his toe.

"Found 'em!" Hunk yelled, running into the room.

"Oh!" Allura said, clapping her hands, "What a lovely idea, we can spend the day at the pools. Sounds fun."

Lance muttered something under his breath, and Pidge elbowed him, "Calm down. You'll get more time this evening. I can even heat up the water," They whispered.

"Fuck off," Lance muttered.

"Togs are in the changing rooms. Hop to it."

Keith wasn't able to concentrate the rest of the day. He kept thinking about Lance's eyes. And that if they'd been left alone even a little bit longer Keith would have kissed him.

And if they'd gone faster they would have had more time together.

Toward the end, Allura probably noticed Keith wasn't quite alright. She asked if he was alright. She probably just put it down to the fact that Keith was always quiet, Christmas or no.

By the time everyone else left Keith was hiding out in the changing rooms. He regretted that h had spent the day sulking. And that he was tired was no excuse.

He shouldn't have done that. He'd make it up to them tomorrow. He'd plan a day out at a carnival.

"He left," Lance pouted to himself, wandering into the changing rooms.

"No he didn't," Keith said.

"Oh!" Lance brightened. "Well Pidge made it so that we can change the temperature, and it's like a spa now, so."

"What, you mean like two bros chilling in a hot tub 10 feet apart cause they're not gay and they're in a super big pool."

"If you want. But I'm sure as hell not not gay."

"Not not gay?" Keith echoed, "You mean with the double negative that you're not straight."

"Oh, yeah I'm bi."

"Cool. I'm gay. Solidarity?"

"Solidarity. You getting in or not?"

Keith grinned, "Fuck off." He was super sunk. 

Lance slipped into the water and held out his hand for Keith to take, "So long as we're not going to sit ten feet apart. I wanna hang out with you for a reason, you know?"

"'Kay. But I'm not sitting on your lap."

Lance pouted, "Why not? I'm not that bony."

Keith laughed. "You? Not bony?"

Lance smiled back, "Oh yeah? I guess you'll never know."

Keith shrugged, "I guess not."

Lance clapped his hands, "Okay, so what have you heard on the Allura/Shiro front?"

"Shiro's gay. H had a fiance."

"Well, yeah. But Allura seems to like him."

"Pretty sure Allura likes you. Or Romelle."

Lance paused for a moment, "Pidge is aro, everyone knows Hunk likes Shay. There's only one person left."

"Two. Who do you like?"

"You first. Are they on the team."

Keith pursed his lips and nodded silently.

"That leaves Shiro, Hunk, and me. Shiro is like a dad to you, so," He leaned forward. "Is it me or Hunk."

"Or," Keith said, "You can tell me. Gender and if they're on the team. Spit it out." He paired his words with a grin. He didn't want to seem incredibly rude.

"Male. On the team. Obviously not Hunk, cause he's my best friend."

So it could be Keith. It could be him. God what would he do if it was? "It's you."

"What?"

"Um, it's you. Yikes, right?" 

"Ditto," Lance grinned.

"Um, did you just ruin an incredibly romantic moment?"

"Nope," Lance said, leaning in.

"Yes!" A voice said over the intercom.

"Pidge, what the fuck?" Keith asked, still clinging onto Lance. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yep. Vines."

"Ignore her. She won't want to watch this," Lance said, dipping Keith and kissing him.

"Gross and cliche. My favourite," Pidge said.

"Me too, it seems," Keith mumbled against Lance's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> hey kiddos thanks for reading my fic,, im adopting all of you


End file.
